Kate and Garth's dirty session
by cdog4501
Summary: Humphrey tries to get Kate a gift after he cheated on her. Instead she rejects it and teaches Humphrey a lesson he will never forget. But when Garth comes over, what will happen next...?


**Sorry if this story doesn't have correct grammar, my head hasn't been working correctly but here is a story on Alpha and omega called "Kate and Garth's dirty session".**

Humphrey walked with his head down. Earlier that day he cheated on Kate with Lilly, and Kate didn't seem to forgive him so he wanted to give Kate a gift of forgiveness to where she won't hate him. "I know that I cheated on her, but I didn't think that she would catch me." He thought. He continued to walk north for about an hour or so until he spotted something on top of a tall hill. "There, that'll be the perfect present for her". He said out loud as he started to climb to the top of the steep hill.

Once he got there he observed a beautiful pink and yellow flower. He plucked the flower out of the ground with his maw and started to head back. After 30 minutes, Humphrey reached a set of railroad tracks. He began to walk across them, but when he did so he heard a whistle in the distance. He was only about two minutes from his and Kate's den. So he rushed himself across, after he did that he saw a 0-8-0 locomotive going about 60-70 mph, when it went around the sharp corner. It derailed coating Humphrey with a thick and slimy substance. "Ugh, this feels so weird, I guess it'd be time to take a bath anyway when I get back. " He said to himself. When he got back to his and Kate's den, he set the flower down and started to rest.

Then he set the flower down and started to rest, he then felt the ground start to move but it was as if everything was growing. It then hit him that he was shrinking. "Wait, what's happening to me!" he yelled, but it only got muffled as he grew smaller and smaller until finally he was about an inch tall. He ran around the den trying to find a way in which he could grow back to his normal size. But just then he heard Kate's voice but it was a lot deeper and louder. "Ok I'll see you guys later" she said. When she walked in, she saw Humphrey in the middle of the den. "Oh, so you've decided to come back after what you did, huh." She said in a raised tone. "No, please Kate I got you a gift." Humphrey yelled. "I won't take your shit." Kate yelled as she lowered her rear down on Humphrey in which he landed in her Pussy.

Kate then began to masturbate as she rubbed her slit repeatedly with Humphrey still in there adding to the pleasure. Kate continued to moan as she soon had her orgasm. This made Humphrey flow out of her pussy with a violent force. He tried to run away as soon as got out, but he was restricted as he tried to run but slipped in the pool of cum. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson." Kate said as she slammed her rear down. Humphrey put his arms out but that didn't help. Kate then let out a deep wet fart that lasted for about five seconds. "ugh, disgusting." Humphrey said as he then got pulled into Kate's anus. "Yeah keep struggling." Kate said as she clenched her asshole every few seconds. Soon enough though, he got pulled into his dark, smelly and painful demise.

Once inside Humphrey tried desperately to get out but only caused pleasure for Kate. After about a minute or two inside of Kate's rectum, Humphrey got pulled in farther than Kate expected. "Damn it, I didn't want him to go in that far. Oh well, he still deserved it." She said. As hours passed, Humphrey screamed in agony and pain as Kate kept farting, each one smelling worse, and getting deeper. His fur got burned off from the fluids inside of Kate. He was then turned from a fine wolf, to a chunky mixture of scat. Once Kate forgot about Humphrey she decided to invite Garth over to have sex. "Hey Garth." Kate said. "Hey, Kate, so are we going fuck or what." Garth said. "Sure thing." She said.

Kate lifted her rear as Garth shoved in his 11 inch penis into Kate's pussy. Kate moaned loud as she felt Garth go deeper into her. Then he slowly pulled out and then stuck it back in, and kept going faster with each thrust. After a few minutes of pleasure they both had their orgasm at the same time. Kate was panting loudly, as well as Garth. Kate then felt a sudden feeling in her lower half of her body, she then knew what time it was.

"Garth, want to have some more fun." Kate said. "Sure, what do I have to do?" Garth said. "Lay on your back." She then said. Garth did as he was told, and Kate put her ass near Garths muzzle, and her head near his legs. Kate then let out a series of short, wet farts in Garth's face. "Keep going Kate, your farts smell so bad, but they are so sexy." Garth mumbled. Kate then let out one huge wet fart that lasted for eight seconds. "Hey Garth, I have a surprise for you, Open your mouth." Kate said in a seductive tone. Once Garth opened his mouth he began to taste the hard, brown, and smelly turds that she had kept in her for the past few days. Garth tasted rotten caribou, and the excess remains of Humphrey, but yet he had no clue that Kate ate Humphrey. As the turds kept flowing from Kate's anus, they kept getting up to 6 inches wide and 3 feet long. Kate let out three long deep farts to finish it off as the final turd snapped off onto garth's maw.

Garth's entire upper body was covered in Kate's shit, but yet it was absolute heaven for him, given that he had a shit fetish, as well as a fart fetish. Garth's stomach then started to grumble and churn violently. "H-Hey Kate, why don't we switch places, I also have a surprise for you." He said. "Sure" Kate said. Garth then positioned himself over Kate's maw. Kate then opened her mouth and slowly Garth's thick logs of shit started to fill Kate's muzzle. Kate then started to chew on garth's turds when Garth released a huge bubbly fart that echoed throughout the den. His turds started to grow to 8 inches wide and 4 feet long. Garth and Kate than farted a few times simultaneously. After 3 minutes of pooping out hard, smelly turds garth ended with an ear splitting fart lasting for 4 seconds.

Kate and Garth then sat in their own turds for a few minutes. "So what did you eat before our session?" Kate said. "Oh, hum, I ate two caribou a deer and Lilly, because she cheated on me with Humphrey. What did you eat?" Garth said with a proud grin. "I ate a caribou, Reba because we got in a fight earlier, and Humphrey because he cheated on me with Lilly." Kate said. "Want to go somewhere else and have a fart session." Garth asked. "Yeah, let's go do it, plus our entire den is filled with shit." Kate said. Kate then farted loudly and fanned it with her tail. With that being said, Kate and Garth left their den while talking about what dirty fetishes they will try later on.


End file.
